Are you happy?
by Roronoa Minamino
Summary: Drabble Yaoi. KanonexEyes. Una forma de "superar" la maldicion de los Blade Children yo y mis famosos resumenes malos xD . Fic dedicado a Jin Amanuma. Entren, lean y dejen review nn


Hola a todo aquel que lee este fic.

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta serie. He visto solo como dos capítulos de ella y por mera decidia no he podido terminar de verla xD

Como sea, este fic ha sido hecho a petición de **Jin-chan**, pues esta serie le encanta....y la pareja de la que hice el fic, también!

Así que, para **Jin**, este fic va totalmente dedicado para ti....yaoista loca xD Ojala te guste....y espero reviews...

**.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................**

**Titulo:** Are you happy?

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece la serie (a duras penas he visto como 2 capítulos de ella xD) y es un fic hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia**: Ya saben, el fic contendrá Yaoi. Si no les gusta, no lean. O al menos no dejen flammes o se las regreso al doble xDDD

**.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................**

—_...Felicidad...algo que nunca conoceré...estoy resignado a ello...desde que supe que jamás la tendría... _—pensaba aquel chico de cabellos claros, torturándose con esas ideas—_ ...Es triste, si se analiza, el saberte ajeno a algo que supuestamente todos son capaces de obtener...Ya no me duele tanto ese aspecto...pero siempre he deseado saber cómo se siente...ser feliz..._ —meditaba, apoyando ligeramente su mentón sobre los dedos entrelazados de sus manos— _...Me pregunto...cómo sería todo si no fuese un Blade Children...? Pero al final, no importa...De cualquier forma....nunca lo sabré..._ —murmurando esto último, amargamente. Era el único sonido que había en aquella Sala de Música. Hacía ya varios minutos que el sonido del piano que estuvo tocando, había cesado— ...No importa... —murmuró otra vez, tratando de convencerse de ello y, así, no sentirse mal por no poder obtener ese inalcanzable sentimiento. Intentó tocar alguna canción que lo distrajera, para evitar seguir atormentándose a sí mismo, sin éxito alguno. Todo lo que tocaba sonaba tan mal como se sentía. Se levantó de allí, tratando de relajarse un poco. Se recargó en la pared mas cercana a la ventana, mirando a través del frío cristal, buscando algo que le quitara aquellos pensamientos por un tiempo al menos. No pasó mucho para que al fin sucediera. Un sonido que lo sacó de esas crueles ideas se hizo presente.

—Miau... —era un pequeño gato blanco, que estaba sentado frente a él, quién sabe desde cuando. Eyes lo miró y, sin saber porque, lo tomó entre sus brazos, pasando suavemente una mano sobre la cabeza del felino. Por alguna razón, eso lo tranquilizaba; ahora lucía un poco alegre, con una casi invisible sonrisa en su rostro.

—Parece que estás mejor— dijo Kanone, pasando por la puerta entreabierta de ese salón.

—De qué estás hablando...? —

—Estaba buscándolo... —mirando al gato— Pasé por afuera y escuché tu tristeza... —haciendo alusión a la última "melodía", lo que hizo apenar un poco a Rutherford. Kanone sonrió —No tienes de que apenarte. Qué fue lo que te hizo sentir así? —

—Nada... —

—Sabes que no es bueno guardarse las cosas... —

—la maldición... —

—Ya veo... —acercándose a Eyes— ...Sabes? Hace tiempo descubrí que, incluso siendo un Blade Children, se puede conseguir la felicidad...aún si te parece increíble... —

—Dime...acaso la haz conseguido...? —

—No exactamente. He visto mi felicidad, pero aún no he podido obtenerla... —

—Y...cómo sabes que puedes conseguirla?

—Porque depende de "ella" el que se culmine... —

—...no lo entiendo... —

—...no te haz dado cuenta? Tú eres mi felicidad... —murmuró, tomando suavemente el mentón de Rutherford, mientras poseía lentamente los labios del chico, quien se sonrojó, cediendo ante aquella muestra de afecto. Poco a poco sus bocas se separaron, Kanone abrazando a Eyes, quien aún sostenía al pequeño gato que le había "llevado" la respuesta a sus cuestionamientos— ...Salgamos juntos de esta maldición...qué te parece? —preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta un destello de esperanza en los ojos del chico.

_Fin_

**.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................**

Bien....espero que no haya quedado OoC....porque realmente no tengo muy clara la idea de cómo son las personalidades de ambos (como decía, no he visto casi nada de la serie, aún...).

Se reciben comentarios!! Buenos y malos, aunque ya dije, flammers: Fuera! xD

Y Jin.....ojala te haya gustado mucho y que haya valido la pena el que me explicaras como son sus personalidades xD para este fic "hecho a ciegas".

Ja mata~!

p.d. se agradecen sus visitas y reviews a mis otros fics xP


End file.
